


Quarrels with Sorcery and Hide

by NyxShadowfur



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bisexuality, Dickgirls, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Hermaphrodites, Incest, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Multi, Plot, Straight Sex, Tentacles, beastiality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2019-08-04 11:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16345934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxShadowfur/pseuds/NyxShadowfur
Summary: The World as we once know is gone. The time of BW, or Before Winter, had been the peak of humanity's downfall. No humans survive anymore, not even a single soul. It has been 5000 years since the Winter, now in the time of AW, After Winter. Bipedal anthropomorphic animals of all types roam the lands. Even exotic fantasy creatures stalk the land too. Predators and Prey coexist peacefully, alongside the powers of magic. All is normal, all is well, until a curious wolf takes it upon herself to want to explore this world.





	1. Chapter 1

**And here we are everyone! We’re starting off with another new universe to fiddle within. Now, this one, is where my Fursona shines! Yep, and as you all know now...Nyx Shadowfur, my Fursona, is a happy anatomically correct, bipedal futanari wolf. Now, I follow a simple rule with the term known as Dickgirls. Futanari-Penis and Vagina. Hermaphrodite- Penis, Testicles, Vagina. Shemale/Dickgirl- Penis and Testicles. I had to clarify this because there was some quarrel over the term Dickgirl I use. All three of them will exist in this story. With his terminology in place. I don’t use the term Dickgirl as a slur or anything phobic. Anyways enough banter, let’s get on with the story!**

 

Holding her pitchers of water on her back with her stick, Nyx is talking with her friend and mate-buddy Astruark, a white tiger hunter, who is hauling a Dire Deer, providing plenty of venison and hide. She said “Seems you had a mighty fine hunt. That deer will provide Sunsing Village for at least three months, with all of our magic.” as Astruark nods. He replies “That it is Nyx. That it is. Granted, a couple of us got wounded. This doe had a stag with her. A couple of us got maimed, but we’ll survive. Your mother is a mighty fine healer after all.” as Nyx hums her sweet tune. Astruark continues, “Also...I see you got stuck with the young ones, your mother teaching you how to be a fair caretaker?” as Nyx nods.

 

She replies “My mom is all for me to become a Priest and Druid like she is. But you and I both know how I really feel. I’m an adventurer. I’m a free spirit. I want to see what beautiful Mother Gaia has to show! I can’t be a...A…” as Astruark nods, letting her use a Forbidden Word. She takes a deep breath, “I can’t be a FUCKING mother and caretaker...It’s not for me.” as she gets a little giddy from using a Forbidden Word. Astruark said “Nyx, let’s just be simple. We’ll sneak out tonight, fancy each other, let you get rid of that pent up frustration, and then see what happens in the morning, sound fair?” as Nyx thinks and simply nods.

 

They both continue walking, mindlessly chatting about who knows what, as they both arrive at Sunsing Village. Nyx spots her mother, Faisa, or Fai (Pronounced Fay), had just healed one of the hunter members. Nyx ran up to Fai and jumped, hugging her, as she said “Hello Mother, I taught the class, like you said.” as Fai smiled. She replied “Excellent work my little girl. You’ll be a fine Druid one day.” as Fai looked at Astruark and shot him a wink. Astruark growled softly, knowing that Sunsing Village is a very open village, where no one is bound to sexual ties with anyone. Astruark took a moment to analyze the mature motherly figure of Fai.

 

He loved Fai’s large, round, perky breasts, the wide birthing hips, the soft tone, the plump, yet firm body, all of it, as he felt a bulge forming beneath his loincloth. He quickly walked off, leaving Fai with Nyx and no one in sight. Fai looked at her daughter and gave her a deep, long, heated kiss, even with tongue, as Nyx moaned cutely into the kiss and enjoyed it, getting a little bit erect herself. Once they parted from the kiss, Fai gave Nyx a nice little grope and said “I take it you and your little Mate-Buddy Astruark are going to have some fun in the Pleasure Woods tonight?” as Nyx nods. Fai continues, “I’ll make sure to distract your father. Jelvun is always so protective of you, but you and Astruark seem to kick off well.” as Nyx cheered. She replied “Thank you mother!” and gave Fai a quick kiss on the lips and went off to freshen up.

 

Fai smiled, loving their little family bond that happens solely between her firstborn daughter, and not her twenty other half brothers and sisters. Heading back to her large home on the ridge, Fai knows the perfect way to distract her True Mate, and lets the young 18 year old Nyx have her way. Fai wonders how she could distract him, knowing full well that she has multiple methods. Sex would be the easiest method to distract him, but Fai thinks, swaying her hips and being a tease to any passerby. Thinking she’ll have some fun baking for her mate, Fai has a smug look on her face, knowing what to do.

 

Once nightfall came, Nyx had saw her father passed out on his Before Winter refurbished couch, snoring loudly from all the meat pies he had ate. Fai was there and opened the door and let Nyx run freely out. Nyx ran to the north, heading to the Pleasure Woods, where she met Astruark at the north end of the camp. She smiled and said “Ready for a night of fun Stru? Maybe you’ll let me go into your ass?” as Astruark shook his head. He said “If you would’ve asked nicely and said my real name, and not that nickname. I would have. But since you called me Stru...You lost the chance.” as Nyx curses to herself.

 

The two walked for a short while, just discussing and everything, until they finally came across the Pleasure Woods. The both looked at the naturally pink trees with red flowers on them that drench the area in a potent aphrodisiac. Astruark looked towards Nyx and said “Shall we?” as Nyx already walked inside, taking a deep whiff on the pollen and shivering in pleasure. Astruark laughed, walking in just after Nyx and feeling the pollen take effect. Astruark and Nyx both take their respective loincloths off and look at each other. Nyx has her red canine shaft out, being eight inches erect, with a four and a half inch (4.5) knot. Astruark was bigger, being eleven inches erect, five inches wide, and having bristles at the tip of his shaft. Having done this before, Nyx puts her hand to Astruark’s stomach and says “Protect” and then does the same to herself, as both of them glow green for a brief moment, being protect from impregnation.

 

Seeing that they are protected, Astruark pounced Nyx to the ground, pinning her down to the ground and growls heatedly into her ear. Astruark lines up his shaft with Nyx’s slit and just thrusts with full force, fierceness, and roughness into Nyx. He did however, firmly grasp Nyx’s shaft and begin to roughly stroke her off. All Nyx could do was moan out loudly and howl just as loudly, loving the rough feral side of Astruark. Nyx firmly wrapped her legs around Astruark’s waist and held on tight to him, even going as far as biting firmly into his shoulder. Even if wolf tongue, the tone of the howl signifies it is just a couple sating needs, with no real meaning behind it. (In this story, the tone of howls signify something between all canines.)

 

Astruark smiles widely from bite into his shoulder, and decides to give Nyx the same treatment in return. He bites hard into her opposite shoulder, leaving a deep bite mark, as Nyx does the same, marking each other now. They both have marked each other plenty of times before and know that Nyx can heal the scarring perfectly, so nothing is truly permanent. The sound of fur padded skin hitting the same echoed throughout the woods. They muffled each other out with their combined bites, as they both even let out muffled moans into each other’s shoulders. They were both happy to quell each other’s desires. Nyx was only slightly annoyed that Astruark at least had someone who wanted him with a wedding necklace. She never really showed it, but was always jealous of Bayna the Doe, who was always gullible and dumbfounded.

 

With the effects of the aphrodisiac at hand, and both of them being rough as possible, the sight of their orgasms was quickly coming. Knowing the aphrodisiac only lasted for an hour, and one was immune to the effects of it until it left their system, they were growling wildly. Nyx was the first to cave in, spraying her juices all over Astruark’s shaft and spraying her thick wolf seed all over herself, thanks to Astruark’s angle, but also a bit on his hand. He simply rubbed his hand against Nyx’s fur, getting her seed off of him.

 

Seeing that she had just reached her orgasm, Astruark decided to be nice and not make her beg or wait for his turn. He picked her up by her ass and slammed her down the entire length of his shaft, making the tip barely breach her cervix and go into her womb. Nyx howled out loudly from this sensation, as she has had her happen to her enough to be exhilarating. That is also when Astruark reached his orgasm and began to shoot rope after rope of his thick feline seed deep into Nyx’s womb directly. They quickly pulled off each other from the bite and Astruark roared loudly, while Nyx howled loudly in blind lust.

 

Once their high had subsidized, Astruark sat with his back to a tree, and Nyx on his lap, still deep inside of her. Nyx looked up to Nightgaze Mountain, where the entire village was banned upon entering. Astruark noticed this and said “I know what you’re thinking Nyx. And no, it may have been a childhood legend, but we are strictly banned from going up there. Those who go up never come back. I’m not going to join you if you ever go up there.” as Nyx groans, leaning against him. She says “For a hunter who gets to see more than I do, you don’t have a sense of adventure.” as Astruark rolled his eyes. 

 

He cuddled with Nyx and said “I respect your admiration for adventure Nyx. I really do, but your mother is the ruler of our town. Her word is law. She wants to ensure everyone is protected. Whatever is up there might be harmful for us, hence why it is off limits. If you go missing one day, I will at least inform your mother.” as Nyx was at least glad she had Astruark on her side. She gave him a tender kiss and happily rested against him. She enjoyed the sounds she heard, hearing the dire wolves howl in the distance, hearing the bats fly in the night, everything. Nyx knows she wanted to see the world, and in the next few nights, she would sneak out with enough wares to get to the top. 

 

Nyx slowly falls asleep against Astruark, making her cute little sounds, as Astruark chuckles a little, gently pulling out of Nyx and falling asleep with her. The two of them know that it takes sixty hours for the pollen to get out of their system, so they are still safe. Astruark does care for Nyx, but not in the sense that would be of a good friend. Astruark felt more like a caretaker, even a Guardian to Nyx, protecting her from idiocy, but he is ten years her superior, and Nyx is a fully grown adult wolf. He knows he has to step back, but can’t think what’ll happen if Nyx gets hurt badly.

 

**And here we have it everyone! We have the two chapters that I personally loved the idea for, and now they are full blown legitimate stories! For this one, it’ll be opposite to the Hellsing Story, as this one will have sex for the first few chapters + story development. Anyways, I promised an agenda too, so here is the Agenda! :D, Agenda: Endeavors of the Sea, Cyberpunk Story, The Pandemic Chronicle, Heroes of the Armor, Blazing Ties, Star-Crossed Lovers, A World of Magic and Fur, Pokemon Story, RWBY Story, Destiny 2 Story, For Honor Story, Fallout Story, Halo Story. Until next time everyone! <3**


	2. A Curious Soul

**Alright everyone! Here we are again! We’re back in Quarrels of Sorcery and Hide! We last left off with Astruark worrying about Nyx and Nyx wanting to go and explore the forbidden Nightgaze Mountain. What will happen? What’s in store for the young and curious Nyx? Well, I will not tell so easily! But anyways! There will be more sex! There will be more incest! Just it will take a brief moment before we get into the nitty gritty sexy details, but let’s get on with it!**

 

After finding a normal path straight to the top of Nightgaze Mountain and looking into the cave at Nightgaze Peak, Nyx, adorned in traveling leathers, traveling boots, her cloak, her hood, and her bag of rations. Being simply brown, as it was just simple leathers, Nyx pulled her hood back, as she felt the cold cost that Nightgaze Peak offered. Having her weapons, a pair of bladed gauntlets, Nyx looked into the all dark gave and quickly lit a torch with a Flash Fire Bug, and looked inside the cave. To her surprise, she didn’t even see the cave light up, as it still existed with the black fog covering it. 

 

Taking another Flash Fire Bug, she throws it into the cave, hoping to see it light up the cave...Only for the cave to still remain pitch black. She sighed a little, as she turned around, starting to leave. It was at that point that Nyx heard something say “A wolf needs no light to hunt...Only scent.” as Nyx went wide eyed and gulped. She stepped closer to the cave entrance and began sniffing the air. She caught the scent of another wolf, and slowly walked inside, following the scent, as she stayed low to the ground too. Using her naturally dark fur coat to her advantage, she keeps sniffing, following the scent, and going deeper into the cave.

 

Just like that, the entire cave lit up, blinding Nyx, as she swung her torch around, trying to hit whatever was close to her. In that instance, Nyx was grabbed by someone, and thrown at the wall, bouncing off of it, and laying on her side, defeated in one attack. She heard a voice say “An intruder again...Least I can have a new fuck toy. Wait…” as the figure sniffs Nyx and growls a little, in a happy tone. The figure said “So...You’re the daughter of my daughter, Faisa...I finally get to meet my grandchild ever since she banished me to here. Here. Hera.” as a soothing gray mist covers Nyx and heals her fully.

 

Nyx scrambles upright and looks around, trying to find the voice as her eyes slowly adjust. Nyx flutters her eyes open and looks around. She looks directly at the voice, and goes completely wide eyed. She sees a massive Wolftaur, standing taller than anyone she’s ever seen, easily at fifteen feet tall, compared to the six foot tall Nyx. She looks at the fur, black as a starless night, two bright blue eyes, a very firm, toned, powerful upper half. She then looks down, looking at the Wolf body beneath the wolf torso. The sight of all four powerful legs, a perfect body, and long tail, everything. Nyx knew she was in for a world of pain and hurt as she knows that any form of Taur is the strongest of their kind...Or it would seem that Nyx forgot what she heard until this moment.

 

Nyx said “WAIT WAIT WAIT...DAUGHTER?!? FAISA? You’re my Grandmother?” as the Wolftaur nods. She says “Yes. I’m Vydni, your grandmother. Your mother banished me just a few months after you were born. It makes me so happy to see my pup all grown up.” as Vydni walks up to Nyx and gives her a tight hug, while also showing Nyx her strength. Nyx groans a bit, feeling the tight hug, and the strength behind Vydni. Nyx went ahead and said “H-How do you know that I’m actually your granddaughter!” and waits for an answer. Vydni smirks and says “Your fur pattern is Ebon Black and Mullberry Purple. The patterns present on your fur resemble runes from over several hundred thousand years ago, long before the time of Flesh-Borns. And you have a birthmark on your inner right thigh, near your rump, that looks like a heart.” as Nyx went wide eyed.

 

Vydni smirked and went on, “You are of my blood Nyx. And I am more than happy to see you here. Judging by your gear, you’re wanting to be the adventurous type...And I can more than just help. I can point you where to go. But...If you want my help. I need yours.” as Nyx had the biggest puppy eyes and looked at Vydni. She said “I want to go out and explore! I want to see the world! I want to fight! I want to live! I want to see it all! I’ll do anything! What do I need to do Grandmother!” as Vyndi smirked. She replied “Well little Nyx...It’s been many, many, many moons since I’ve been relieved...If you can---” as she was interrupted by Nyx skillfully taking her clothes off and standing naked before Vyndi. 

 

Not complaining one bit, Vyndi looks at Nyx’s naked body, appreciating the slightly plump yet firm wolf before her, especially looking at her sheath too. Vyndi walked up to Nyx, the room slightly shaking from Vyndi’s weight as she gently pushed Nyx onto all fours. Nyx happily obliged and got into the proper position for her grandmother. Vyndi gently scooted Nyx over until she was pressed against the stone wall...That’s when Nyx eeped cutely and looked back at Vyndi’s groin. She saw the largest canine shaft she has ever seen. Vyndi’s shaft was easily fifty (50) inches  _ SOFT,  _ while being six inches thick, and having a near seven inch wide knot at the base, as it was already drooling pre.

 

Vyndi said something that was in a dialect Nyx doesn’t even recognize, as her entire body glew briefly (It’s a modified Latin that has influence from another story, you all know which one it is hehe, it’s dark with some twisted desires). Vyndi said “I’m nearly 200 years old Nyx. I know magic that you’ve never even heard of. I simply enchanted your body to be able to withstand my shaft. Do you trust me? My little girl?” as Nyx nods rapidly and smiles widely. Vydni smiles and strokes herself off with her hind legs, balancing herself on her front legs. It doesn’t take long before Vydni is nice and erect at a massive sixty (60) inches. (Before anyone nags at me for being wrong. There’s A- Magic. B-Vydni is 15’0” tall. C- It’s SMUT. D- Furry anatomy. Thank you, now back to our smut)

 

Vydni takes her time, probing Nyx’s small slit, and hearing Nyx moan out softly and cutely, as the tone is music to her ears. Gently placing her forward legs against the wall...Vydni finally thrusts deep inside of Nyx. Thanks to the magic, Nyx takes every inch of Vydni’s shaft right into her, but to her surprise, she doesn’t feel her cervix smashed open or even her womb breached. Vydni smirks and begins to thrust in deep and fast, making Nyx bulge out rapidly. All Nyx could do was watch the massive bulge move in and out of her, as she felt not one instance of pain, but a plethora of pleasure. Vydni howled loudly in bliss, loving how small and tight Nyx felt around her and continued her deep thrusts into Nyx’s small slit.

 

Nyx just moaned, howled, squirmed, everything, in pure bliss from Vydni’s shaft. Her eyes were wide, her tongue dangling out of her mouth and drooling onto herself, her own shaft erect and throbbing, as she was visibly drunk from Vydni’s shaft. Vydni slowly leaned down, still thrusting deep into Nyx, effectively humping her, and used her tongue to wrap around Nyx’s and drag it into her mouth, and then lock lips with Nyx. Nyx moans softly into the kiss, as she feels Vydni doing all the work, swapping saliva between each other, Vydni’s tongue exploring her mouth and even going into Nyx’s throat, as she gets spread wide.

 

Vydni growled into the kiss, as the years of no sexual relief has made her sensitive, and began drooling copious amount of pre into Nyx, making her bulge out rapidly. Vydni kept her lips locked with Nyx and kept swapping saliva, indulging in the sinful desires that each share. Nyx just wagged her tail and throbbed in the air beneath Vydni, squirming and rubbing the large bulge she has from Vydni’s shaft. Vydni smirked, as she lifted her left hind leg and began stroking Nyx off with her foot.

 

She kept humping Nyx hard and deep, going deeper and deeper, until her knot firmly pressed against Nyx’s folds. Glancing down at Nyx, Vydni looked at the constantly growing bulge, as Nyx was just five months pregnant from her pre alone. Still stroking Nyx off, she hears Nyx let out muffled cute howl in pure bliss and finally reaches her orgasm. First it comes from her shaft, shooting her thick ropes of wolf seed all over the stone ground beneath her. Next it came from her slit, as she did squirt all over Vydni’s shaft, but it did virtually nothing. Vydni was just happy she was able to be make her granddaughter reach an orgasm quickly.

 

Vydni couldn’t hold it in much longer though, as she rammed herself hard inside of Nyx, forcing the tip and five inches to breach Nyx’s cervix and plant itself right in her womb, on top of knotting her. Vydni then lets out the loudest, most guttural howl she has ever let out, and finally let her one hundred and fifty (150) years of no mating out. A gushing waterfall of extremely thick, heavy, sticky, and hot Wolftaur seed deep into Nyx’s tiny womb. Nyx tried to howl alongside Vydni, but was easily muted out from the sheer sound of Vydni. Nyx slowly looked down...Only to see her bulge was growing at an exponential rate,

 

Nyx couldn’t believe her eyes as she watches her bulge from from five months pregnant, to twenty five months pregnant, and then keep on growing. Knowing she didn’t want to overwork the magic, Vydni hastily pulled out of Nyx, having to force her knot out, and completely coat Nyx’s back in her load. In that quick instance, Vydni thrusted deep into Nyx’s tight rear, gaping the tiny hole and still continuing to fill the little wolf. With how much was still coming out, Nyx’s wide open maw was forced open due to Vydni’s seed gushing out of her mouth. Nyx let out muffled gurgles as she felt her entire being shaking, before collapsing, with her head down and rear up.

 

Vydni smiled, looking at her handiwork, and seeing the absolutely spread wide slit, and feeling Nyx’s spread wide rear, knowing she will be gaping for a fair amount of time. Vydni said “I...I thank you Nyx. Y-You really helped me out. A-And in return...I-I will teach you how to fight, how to use magic, and most importantly...How to have fun in your journey.” as she watches Nyx slowly raise her hand and give her a thumbs up. Vydni smiled and tugged herself out of Nyx, looking at the two gaping holes that are oozing her seed, as Vydni smiles, admiring her work on Nyx.

 

**And here we have it everyone! The next installment of Quarrels with Sorcery and Hide! I do greatly apologize for the delay in posts, I just had so much writer’s block with this one and it was hard to write for some odd reason. I will try to make this next story come by much sooner! Anyways! Here is the agenda my lovely readers! Agenda: Endeavors of the Sea, The Pandemic Chronicle, Blazing Ties, RWBY Story, Fallout Story, Destiny Story, Halo Story, Pokemon Story. Until next time everyone! <3**


	3. An Adventurous Soul

**Alright everyone! We’re back in the world where anthros and magic exist! As shown, this is the third post, and thus results in the last chapter focusing entirely on sex for now. Once this story comes around again, we will finally be progressing with the story! :D But first, we have one more instant of sex, and this individual sparks the desire for Nyx to truly go out and explore the world at hand! Now, let’s move on from this pre-story banter and get on with the nitty-gritty smut! ;D, Also there’s going to be another time skip that’ll brush over the gap between the previous chapter and this one.**

 

After being trained by Vydni for several hours in earth based magic combat, caught by her parents and Astruark, and scolded to the point she was furious with everyone, Nyx just ran, taking all of her belongings and just left, being too furious to even think. Now, Nyx had all of her belongings sitting on the edge of a river shoreline, while she has herself sat in the water, cleaning herself. Mainly thinking, and getting the smell of sex out of her fur, using some fruits and leaves to aid, as she slams her fist into the water and splashes the water upwards. She says to herself, in a mocking style of tone, “How dare you speak to your grandmother...You’re banned from ever leaving the town under my rule...This is why you need to be a priestess.” as Nyx feels a forgotten anger swell inside of her.

 

Unbeknownst to her, arcs of pure black fire erupted from her back, slicing through some trees with ease, and taking them from existence, as she leans back, sighing loudly, with her fit subsidizing. She sighs, as she slowly sinks into the water, keeping her head above the water and closing her eyes to just rest. As the young Nyx rested in the water, she was being watched from the water. During Nyx’s little water nap, she is promptly splashed in the face by water, as she wakes up and looks around. Seeing no one around her, Nyx slowly relaxes...Only to get splashed in the face again, as she wipes her face off. She yells out, standing upright too, on top of covering her extremities, “WHO’S THERE! SHOW YOURSELF!” and hears nothing but silence. Just as Nyx lowers herself back into the water, leaning against the shoreline, only to feel feet against her head.

 

Nyx looked up and saw the roundish head with large blue eyes staring down at her. Nyx was startled as she tumbled forward and turned around, seeing the river otter standing before her. The river otter, having not much in the chest region, but having wide hips, and a smooth furry firm body. The otter said “Aren’t you cute, and you’re trespassing in my domain. But I’m not mad. You seem frustrated...Mind if I ask why?” as the river otter sits down next to Nyx, stripping naked too. Nyx didn’t complain, and replied “Just my mother being an ass...I can’t go and explore like I want to and she is forcing me to go into priesthood…” as the otter nods. She replies “I can kinda relate. Mind if I give a chat with your mother? Also, Name’s Velliphe. River Otter Hydromancer, can I ask the name of the lovely canine before me?” as Nyx smiles a little, wagging her tail.

 

Nyx said “Nyx Shadowfur. That’s it...No title, no nothing. You can call me Nyx.” as she stands up. Nyx stands easily at six feet even, while Velliphe stands up, only going to Nyx’s breasts in height. To Nyx’s surprise, Velliphe pushes Nyx down, and crawls on top of her. Velliphe says “Pretty name for a pretty wolf. I know you’re pent up, I can easily sense it. How about I help you vent some of this frustration?” and before Nyx could even respond, she felt something rubbing against her sheath. Nyx looked down and saw an otter shaft rubbing against her sheath, making her go wide eyed. Velliphe said “Yeah...Dickgirls aren’t as rare as you think. Also I know this town a bit, so...Fuck.” as Nyx covered her ears. Velliphe laughed adorably, pulling Nyx’s hands down and said “Between you and me Nyx...Those curse words...Aren’t really cursed. Just don’t scream them around wildly.” as Nyx looked like the biggest weight was dropped off her shoulders.

 

Before Nyx could say anything, she let out the cutest little moan there is, as she feels Velliphe thrust deeply inside of her. With Nyx being eight inches erect with a four and a half inch knot, Velliphe was easily six inches erect, and three inches wide. Velliphe made a cute little moan herself as she loved how Nyx felt around her shaft. Velliphe slowly adjusted herself, as she tapped her stomach, and then Nyx’s, following with “Protect” as both of their stomachs glow green. Nyx knows this magic as Velliphe began to really get into it, gripping Nyx’s thigh with one hand and tenderly stroking Nyx off with the other. This feeling made Nyx moan and howl out cutely, and also made Velliphe giggle and smile.

 

Velliphe loved how a wolf’s slit felt, as she even leaned up and deeply kissed Nyx, making her relax and lay down cutely. Velliphe smiled, as she felt Nyx return the kiss, gently sliding her tongue into Velliphe’s small mouth. This small feeling made Velliphe make a cute sound, as she even gently wrapped her tongue around Nyx’s and held her close. Nyx accidentally held Velliphe close to her, pressing her throbbing erect shaft firmly against Velliphe’s lean, firm, furry body. Velliphe smiled, as she grinded herself against Nyx’s shaft while grinding deep inside of Nyx. Velliphe loved how Nyx’s inner walls quivered with each of her thrusts, making Nyx’s muscles slightly tighten for Velliphe.

 

Nyx couldn’t believe the pleasure that Velliphe was giving her, as it felt even better than Astruark. She dare even say it was real passion instead of blind lust. Nyx was closing in on caving in first, while Velliphe noticed this. Velliphe felt how wet Nyx’s slit was and judging by how much of Nyx’s knot was out, alongside the throbbing, Velliphe stopped her thrusts for the moment. She deeply hilts her length right into Nyx’s slit, having her groin touch Nyx’s. The two shared a moan together, as Velliphe didn’t thrust anymore, but instead began to gyrate her hips, having her own shaft tenderly press against every inch of Nyx’s inner walls, making Nyx moan and howl cutely.

 

Velliphe knew it was a dream of hers to get a predator much bigger than herself to moan for her, as she was getting all giddy. It wasn’t long until Nyx arched her back, pressing her chest against Velliphe’s and howling in complete and utter bliss. Nyx squirted her womanly fluids all over Velliphe’s shaft, which made Velliphe make a cute happy sound. Next up was Nyx’s shaft, which shot her thick heated feral load all over herself and Velliphe. Nyx’s seed was smeared between them, as Velliphe didn’t mind it at all, and was even gladly smearing it even more between them both. Nyx looked at this and then looked into Velliphe’s blue eyes, having a really big grin.

 

Velliphe smiled and tilted her head cutely, then said “Someone is looking a lot better. And someone feels really good around me too. S-So Nyx...W-What would you think of actually joining me on my endeavors? I’m part of a group of adventurers from Dawn’s Haven Temple. We need one more.” as Nyx couldn’t believe what she just heard. Nyx nodded eagerly, as that also made Velliphe reach her own orgasm. Having both a slit and shaft, just with the added bonus of testicles, her shaft goes first this time. Velliphe has a special gift to her orgasms, as she begins shooting rope after rope of her heated, thick, sticky seed right into Nyx’s womanhood. To Nyx’s surprise...Velliphe was able to produce more than anyone else of her size. Nyx moaned out in bliss, feeling herself start to grow from the amount of seed flooding into her.

 

Velliphe loved hearing all of Nyx’s moans, as she leans up and deeply kisses Nyx once more, keeping her lips locked with her. All Nyx could do is melt in pleasure, loving how it feels, as she lays down happily, fully at Velliphe’s mercy, as well as looking awestruck. Coming from Velliphe’s slit was a nice little glistening slit, having primarily an orgasm from her slit, as she wags her cute little tail, while Nyx accidentally wraps her tail around Velliphe’s. The two held onto each other, refusing to let go, as Nyx continued being filled with Velliphe’s load, as she loved the sensation of bulging out from it all.

 

Soon the two finally broke their heated kiss, as Velliphe was finally done having her orgasm, as she looks at Nyx’s bulge. It was a neat bulge, resembling a bulge of at least four months. Velliphe was proud of her handy work, as she laid on top of Nyx, cuddling tenderly with her. Nyx said “T-T-That was...J-Just...Wow…” as Velliphe giggled adorably. Velliphe said “To be honest...You’re the first denizen of a larger stature to really enjoy my cute little self. But again Nyx...My offer still stands. Just tell me if you want me to discuss matters with your mother. Also...I could’ve done more...If you like.” as she makes tendrils of water appear from the river, making Nyx look in complete awe.

 

Nyx said happily “Please Velliphe! I’d love for you to talk with my mother! Please convince her to let me go out on a journey, an adventure...I just want to see the world. See the lights, see the dangers, see it all.” as Velliphe smiles and laughs loudly. Velliphe says “Oh you’re so cute and gullible. Which is good and bad. For one, you’re too eager for your own good. I could be a random stranger that would take advantage of you, but I’m not. I have the paperwork to show it too. But let’s get all cleaned up and then visit your mother.” as Velliphe grabs her staff and channels her magic, splashing both herself and Nyx, and thoroughly cleaning both until they are nice and clean.

 

Once they were clean, Nyx got dressed back up in her leathers, and guided Velliphe, who was in an intricate and detailed robe, back to her home. As the two traversed the terrain, with Nyx taking the path of least resistance, the duo simply chat. Nyx mainly asks questions about life outside the village, while Velliphe enjoys Nyx’s eagerness and excitement towards leaving. It wasn’t long until Nyx brought Velliphe to her town, where her mother, father, and the militia all stand, even her grandmother too. Velliphe reaches into her scroll pouch and brings out the royal signed document and hands it over to Nyx’s mother. She quickly reads it, and then puts it into her robe. Faisa said “Follow me Priestess of the Spring Stream. Nyx, we will talk later. As for now...Guards, take her home.” as Nyx is dragged off by the militia, and Velliphe goes with Faisa.

 

**And here we have it everyone! The next installment of Quarrels with Sorcery and Hide! And as I promised...The next installment will finally progress the story! But this is just the beginning of who she’ll meet! In the next chapter, this much I will spoil. The villain will be revealed, on top of the team that Nyx will be joining! And now...Here is the agenda my lovely readers! Agenda: Hellsing Story, Endeavors of the Sea, The Pandemic Chronicle, A Utopia of False Hope, A World of Magic and Fur 2, Heroes of the Armor, Star-Crossed Lovers, Blazing Ties, Fallout Story, Halo Story, and Destiny Story. Until next time everyone! <3 I do apologize for the delay, had some stress related issues and had to put writing on hiatus.**


	4. Ties that Unbind!

**And here we are everyone! We’re back in Quarrels with Sorcery and Hide, and we’re finally beginning to progress the story at hand! We last left off with the River Otter Velliphe and the Wolf Nyx having a session of fun in the river before heading back to Nyx’s home and Nyx getting in severe trouble for a plethora of reasons. Faisa is quite the parent, but all for her reasons, due to her priestess title and had to enforce some order, as Nyx is her child after all. Anyways everyone! It’s time to put the bold text at end and begin with the story at hand!**

 

With Nyx being literally trapped inside of her room, with the town guard having all possible exits covered and blocked, Velliphe and Faisa are both sitting in the Church, behind locked doors, and discussing matters at hand. Faisa says, “Priestess Velliphe. After reviewing your documents, seeing that you need access to a handful of our seed stockage and our river to bolster Dawn’s Haven Temple’s food supplies, we will gladly accept the half a pound platinum nugget in exchange.” and Faisa signed it. Velliphe took the document, verified it and sealed it away in a tube. 

 

Velliphe bowed her head and said “Now, I have a deal for you. Dawn’s Haven Temple is primarily small predators, such as otters and foxes and avians, with the exception of ONE. The Temple Leader, being a Dragon. The rest are all entirely herbivores or prey. Nyx would be a fine addition, due to her nose. Her senses, and everything. A wolf has many usages at our temple, and she would be trained, well fed, and well mannered.” as Faisa growled. Faisa immediately replied “Nyx is an abomination in terms of personality. She never listens to me. Never plans to follow in my foot steps. She always sneaks out. She bad mouths me and back talks me every step of the way. She even went up to our forbidden peak to explore! She is completely banned from leaving my region. And that’s that. No amount of coin or nuggets can convince me to let Nyx out!” as Faisa’s tone showed she was firm on her stance.

 

Velliphe simply just nodded and cleared her throat. She simply stated. “I see. An overprotective bitch of a mother that thinks she knows best for her adult daughter. You FUCKING. Know nothing. Your town is entirely weak. A bunch of backwoods farmers with the most GAIA FUCKING FORSAKEN use of magic. Your little shit-stain town is only good for one thing, that fertile soil. I as myself can easily use my Hydromancy and wipe this little cunt stain of a town off the face of Pangea. Now, if you want to be a fucking good mother...You’ll let Nyx explore. She is a wolf. Wolves are natural explorers. Keeping them cooped up just results in resentment. And even more so...If you force Nyx into priesthood, guess what...She’ll resent it. She’ll say she’s learning when in reality she’s not. You keep the collar and leash around her, and expect a subservient daughter, who will listen to you on a whim, but you’ll get a daughter who will HATE you. A Daughter will who gladly do everything in her power to kill her mother in her sleep. A daughter who will follow a dark path to become something evil. If you want Nyx to flourish and grow, be a real wolf, you’d let her go and explore the world...Not keep her fucking caged in your village like a mutt.” as Faisa was absolutely disgusted with the Forbidden Words, especially from a Priestess.

 

Faisa stood up to strike Velliphe...Only for Velliphe to twirl her staff and smack Faisa’s ankles, kick the staff upwards and clock Faisa in the jaw, and then end with a firm smack against Faisa’s chest. The action alone made Faisa stumble back and fall over, as Velliphe quickly binded Faisa to the floor, with tight aquatic binds. Velliphe said “Look, you can’t even fight me. A Novice Hydromancer. I’m not even skilled, and I easily beat you. Now, I ask again...With the offer that I can send some real FUCKING guards and farmers to defend this little shit stain of a town...And maybe even teach your guards how to actually fight.” as Faisa struggles and growls against binds...And finally caves in, laying there defeated.

 

Faisa says “Oh fine..I-I’ll lift Nyx’s punishment...I’ll let Nyx go...I’ll let her explore...I just fear for her. She always seemed to find the bad crowd when she was younger...I just got protective of her. Nyx apparently has some power that I didn’t want to grow, for fear of ill intentions. I know Dawn’s Haven Temple. I know the training...I have high hopes that you can at least train Nyx to be something greater than I wanted her to be. I wanted Nyx to be a Priestess because she could at least be safe. No one would dare kill a priestess of Gaia herself! The wrath that would follow would be unprecedented!” as Velliphe nodded, knowing Priestess of Gaia who have a deep connection to her, can invoke natural disasters of a grand scale. Velliphe simply said “Priestess Faisa. With my title as Priestess of the Spring Stream, I will promise that Nyx will be entirely safe. We haven’t had a World War since the last war fifty years ago. Where a Vampire Bat was crippled and left to die. It’s nigh impossible for there to be war. She’ll be with me and my party as we traverse the world.” as Faisa nods.

 

Velliphe lets Faisa go and says “I will ensure Nyx stays safe. And who knows Priestess Faisa. I may become your daughter in law in the future.” as Faisa went wide eyed, as Velliphe left to go tell Nyx the good news. As Velliphe was walking off, Faisa looked at the River Otter’s plump yet tight rear, and growled a little, enjoying it, but knew she shouldn’t intervene. Velliphe knew Faisa was looking, as she throws a stone up, as a portal opens up, a small one, with a large Stallion with dark brown fur and a small red fox appear on the other side. Velliphe says “Caicen, Kleomix…” as Velliphe has a love struck look on her face. Both of them, sigh, knowing that look. Caicen says sternly, “Don’t get attached yet...You know what happened last time.” as Velliphe snaps out of it and nods. Velliphe says “We have a new addition, start making room.” as they nod and the portal closes.

 

After a bit of walking, and telling the guards the story and showing the documentation, the militia leaves from Nyx’s home, being just a hut with several doors and a few stories up. Velliphe opens the door and calls out “Oh Nyx! Where are you! I have some good news for you!” as she hears Nyx walk down a set of stairs, wearing simple leathers, and tilts her head curiously. Velliphe says “Your mother gave me full permission to take you into Dawn’s Haven Temple. You’ll be in my party, and of course, we’ll be bunking together because of it! Dawn’s Haven Temple is a five days travel, total that is. We’ll make it back home in two and a half days. So pack your things.” as Nyx couldn’t believe what she is hearing. Nyx quickly ran up the stairs, and in just a few minutes, Nyx is back down, wearing proper travelling leathers, having two axes, and a bag full of rations, travel kit, all that. Velliphe smiled, as she gestured for Nyx to follow, and they happily walked off.

 

Astruark, the white tiger hunter, with blue eyes...Has his eyes turn white as he turns behind a corner, holding a Bloodstone and crushes it. A small portal opens to the same Vampire Bat from long ago, recovering as he is all scarred up. Astruark, turning into a beautiful scaled white dragoness, says “My Lord Vakraad. The little wolf is finally leaving. Shall I return to the form of that desecrated feline and go to make sure that little wolf doesn’t leave?” and awaits an answer from her master. Vakraad puts a frail claw to his chin and says “My dragoness...Assure the wolf makes it out...But not without a fight. Do not hurt them too much. And by them, I mean the wolf my dear Alena. Go with haste.” as Alena turns back to Astruark and teleports to the front gate of the town.

 

At the exist, Astruark is there, wearing his leathers, and holding his spear, as he hears Velliphe and Nyx chatting, as Nyx saw Astruark and smiled, walking up to him. He looked at her, with normal eyes and everything, stating “Well, well, well, if it isn’t my Mate Nyx.” as Velliphe seemed to look a bit shattered at the sound of that. Nyx looked confused, which brought Velliphe’s hopes back up, and replied “Mate? Astruark, you shot down every advance I had, to the point where I just gave up. Velliphe and I are going to leave town, we’re heading to Dawn’s Haven Temple! I finally get to have my dream! I can explore!” as Astruark laughed. He said “Nyx, you’re not a fighter. You’re a priestess. Like your mother. You’re already good with children, and those axes are dull. You’re not meant to fight.” as Nyx looked saddened...As she gripped them and Astruark raised a brow at this. 

 

Velliphe was reaching for her staff, reading to show Astruark a lesson, but what happened next was Nyx giving Astruark the hardest punch of her life. All it did to Astruark was tilt his head to the side, as he turned to face Nyx and gave a headbutt that knocked Nyx out cold on the spot, and even indented the ground from the force. Velliphe looked at the sheer power, as Astruark looked to the otter and said “As her Protector. I refuse to---” and is promptly smacked in the back of the head by a great shield, getting knocked the hell out and laying next to Nyx. Velliphe looked to see Caicen, who just took out Astruark with one hard slam and said “Well, good timing as always, Caicen. A protector? Bah, who needs that? Can you lift Nyx here?” as the large stallion huffs and picks up the unconscious Nyx.

 

Velliphe saw the red fox, standing as tall as she is, wearing a hood and mask, with dark leathers, and two daggers, and looking extremely feminine too. Velliphe says “Kleo, don’t pocket that Guardian. We’re going. We’re heading back. We have a long walk ahead...Or we can use the portal stone. You guys pick.” as Kleo goes wide eyed and Caicen laughs. Kleo gets on his knees and says “PLEASE USE THE STONE! I BEG YOU VELLI! PLEASE!” as Caicen and Velliphe laugh, both knowing that they’ll at least get closer, and not back entirely. Upon their teleport, Astruark had vanished entirely, showing that he was not truly unconscious. Now just a half day’s walk from Dawn’s Haven Temple. All of them look up, seeing it’s dusk, as they walk forward to a nearby area suitable for a campsite and begin setting up. Velliphe simply said “Let’s all rest for the night then head to the temple.” as Caicen and Kleo both nod.

 

**And here we have it everyone! The next installment of Quarrels with Sorcery and Hide! This chapter was quite fun to write and it’s finally time to move this story on! The next chapter, which I will spoil for the time being, is going into the details of the bad guys and what they plan to do! Anyways, that is all I will be providing! Let me get you the agenda my lovely readers! Agenda: Hellsing Story, Seafaring Story, A Utopia of False Hope, Blazing Ties, Curseborn Story, Pandemic Chronicle. Until next time everyone! <3**


	5. The Two Sides

**Alright everyone! Here we are! We’re back in Quarrels with Sorcery and Hide! We last left off with Nyx joining Velliphe’s party and heading back to Dawn’s Haven Temple! Now, like The Pandemic Chronicles, this chapter post is going to be split into two parts. From the bold text of the prior chapter, we’re going to see the bad guys, whilst the other half is just going to be the party. Anyways all! Let’s dive right back into Quarrels with Sorcery and Hide now! :D**

 

With his mate being temporarily out of commission to the attack from Caicen the Stallion, a very frail vampire bat, with massive scars over his torso, stomach, and even a blind left eye, is looking through a crimson portal, that seems to be made of blood. He growls softly, as he opens a portal and drops the unconscious tiger into his domain. He watches as the furred flesh melts away, revealing his true mate. He looks at the white scaled dragoness, with soft under neck, large breasts, a toned, tight firm body, round perfect rear, and toned thighs, the perfect body of a dragoness, adorned with black scales in strips. Those being the signs of Shadowflame corruption. The vampire bat said in a cold, dead voice, “Alena, rise. Let the Crimson Moon heal your wounds.” as blood red moonlight bathes the unconscious Dragoness.

 

In just a few moments, the dragoness wakes up, as her crimson red eyes are finally revealed as she looks up at the frail vampire bat. She quickly kneels before the vampire back and says quickly, “My lord Vakraad! I am terribly sorry! I couldn’t slaughter that mindless party! I let my guard down because I didn’t expect them to be so capable.” as Vakraad puts a thin finger up, which makes Alena silence herself. Vakraad, in a weak, raspy, dead voice, said “It is quite alright my lovely mate. We just needed for you to see if she would be taken. Once the wolf is free from the confines of that village, we can begin. Her markings...Her fur...Her aura...She is the descendant of Alyxin Hellfury. She is the direct descendant..Even after all these years. I can feel our evil overlord’s aura deep within that wolf.” as Vakraad lets out a horrid cough.

 

Vakraad continues, “We just need to steal that wolf from that blasted party of adventurers. Then we can begin unlocking the darkness that resides in her heart. We just have to play it safe. For all we know, she is incredibly volatile and dangerous. Who knows, maybe she’ll go off and kill that entire party and leave her broken and vulnerable to corruption. All we can do now my lovely dragoness is wait and see. Perhaps it is time we improve upon our numbers. Bolster the rankings. We need to succeed just like our Overlord of long ago. Our world will be blessed in Unholy Darkness!” as Vakraad lets out his evil laugh, only for it to be cut short due to his frail body.

 

He growled angrily as he looked to his mate and said “My dear, can you please supply me with a fresh meal?” as Alena nodded quickly and ran through the corridors. It didn’t take long before Alena came back, dragging a lioness by a chain, with her wrists bound to her ankles, and the back of her neck entirely exposed. Alena walks in front of Vakraad, kneeling down and offering up the lioness, with her back facing upwards, so the back of her neck is entirely exposed. Vakraad gently stood up, his frail body shaking as if barely supporting himself, as he exposes his fangs, black as night, and bites rapidly into the neck of the lioness. 

 

The lioness, due to being gagged, screamed out in muffled pain, as Alena just watched as Vakraad was feasting, draining every ounce of blood from the lioness. Alena just watches as the once juicy, plump, healthy Lioness slowly withers and shrinks, becoming nothing but a dried out husk in literal moments. Vakraad rips his fangs from the neck, as his body changes...The once frail bat is now standing easily at eight feet tall, riddled with bulging muscles, his jawline chiseled, his body muscular, everything emitting raw unprecedented power and strength. His wings stretch outright, as she screeches loudly and powerfully. Alena bites her lower lip at the sight of Vakraad, especially seeing his now proper shaft, since Vakraad is always nude. Alena can’t take her eyes off that two feet long, eight inch wide thick piece of ribbed, pointed, and even knotted cock meat.

 

Vakraad saw the hungry eyes from Alena and chuckled loudly. He said in a deep, strong, assertive, alluring voice, “My dear Alena...Once you get a proper set of fighters for our army...I shall treat you to a night of loud feral pleasure. Biting into your neck, spreading your womb wide...Maybe finally planting a proper heir in your fertile womb.” as Alena gasped in excitement...And on a whim, she armored up in her all black armor with a massive battle axe. She said “Can do my lord! Can do! I will build up a strong army for you! I will get to work!” as Alena flies off rapidly. Vakraad chuckles to himself, loving his obedient dragoness, as he opens a blood gate and begins watching the little wolf.

 

Back with Nyx, Velliphe, Caicen, and Kleomix, they are all set up in camp, under the soft guise of night. Nyx decided to take up first watch, to prove her trust for everyone, as she is a bit away, with her front facing the camp. She sees the two tents, with one being Caicen that has Kleo inside, with quite the lewd sounds, as she realized both the stallion and fox swing both ways, equally preferring men and women alike. She looked at the smaller tent, that housed Velliphe, who she was growing quite fond of too. Nyx turned her back to the camp for a moment, looking at the wide open field, with a full moon present.

 

Nyx tilted her head back and let out a loud, long howl into the star-filled night, as she heard her howl echo throughout the open empty field. Her ears twitched, as she heard multiple howls from throughout different directions. She knew it was all wolves just praising their deity, the moon. Nyx extended her paw out, as if gently cupping the moon, as she said to herself, “Mother Moon...As a Daughter of the Eternal Night...Might I ask for your blessing on my long journey? I do not wish to feel home sick...I do not wish to long for home. I wish to be safe. If I fall in battle, I wish to---” as she gets interrupted by a splash of water on the back of her head.

 

Nyx turns around, her axes drawn and ready to fight, only for a naked Velliphe to be standing before Nyx. Nyx immediately blushed beneath her fur, and stammered, “V-V-Velli! I...I-I uh...I um…” as Velli giggled and gently beckoned Nyx down. Looking a bit confused, Nyx gently leaned down, as Velli leaned up on her tippy toes and pulled Nyx into a kiss. Nyx’s tail stood upright, as she gently eased into it, as she closed her eyes, really enjoying it. The two slowly parted from their soft embrace, as Velli was the first to speak. “I’m glad to see you’re faithful to Mother Moon Nyx. Also, there was really no reason to stand on night watch. These roads are always safe, plus that howl, really quite the vocal range you have.” as Velli gives Nyx a cute smile and begins walking back to the tent, holding Nyx’s paw. 

 

The two eventually got back into Velli’s tent, where Nyx laid down on her back, and Velli just happily crawled on top of Nyx. Velli quickly continued the kiss, as she began undoing the straps on Nyx’s armor. Nyx followed through as she smiled, quickly being naked beneath Velli, as it was just fur on fur now. The duo closed their eyes, as they held each other, being young blind love for each other, even though Nyx feels a passionate trust with Velli, truly trusting her. Velli also feels the same way, loving the spry, adventurous, loving, fun wolf beneath her. Nyx quickly got erect with Velli following shortly after, as the two were grinding their shafts between each other, giggling and moaning cutely.

 

Meanwhile in the other tent, Caicen, the flared stallion, with his dark brown fur, and standing at seven and a half feet tall, being all muscle himself, is currently deep into the feminine male rear of his companion. Caicen alone is twenty inches long, with a five inch wide base, and a flared tip at six inches. Kleo himself is just shy of five feet tall, having an impressive erect vulpine length at fourteen inches. Kleo’s ears twitch as he groans out to Caicen, who is bulging out his stomach and gaping his plump yet firm rear. Caicen huffs and continues his deep slow thrusts into his little fox, “What is it Kleo? Your ears are pointing to Velliphe’s tent...You’re not jealous that our party leader stole the heart of someone before you worked your charm?” as Caicen laughs and begins to use Kleo like he was a sleeve for his length.

 

Kleo just grunts and moans loudly, as he speaks rather fast and aggressively, proving some of his jealousy to be true. “What? No! I’d never fall for a wolf! Foxes are where it’s at. My species knows how to get dirty!” as Caicen chuckles loudly. He leans down and gives Kleo a deep kiss, sliding his thick horse tongue right into Kleo’s small fox mouth. He rolls his eyes, as he begins to swap saliva during the kiss, which makes Caicen huff directly into him. Caicen decides to play nice, as he reaches down with his strong, firm hand and begins to tenderly stroke Kleo off, making sure he gets equally pleasured. Kleo, from his sensitive spot being constantly teased, and the stroke, it just sends him off, spraying his load all over Caicen’s hand and panting into the kiss.

 

As the night progressed on, the sounds of intimate relationships died out, as both tents eventually went quiet. It was still a few hours before sunrise, as an intruder sneaks into the camp...An all white serpent. The serpent turns to Alena, who stands in the tent housing Nyx and Velliphe completely silent. Knowing it would be just too easy to slaughter them all right here and now, Alena notices they’re nude, and looks at the sheath for Nyx. Taking one of her corrupted scales off her body, she gently slips the scale fragment into Nyx’s sheath, knowing it’ll start to slowly corrupt her. Alena smirks, as she slithers back into her serpent form and goes off to find a suitable army for her lord and lover. Despite this, Vakraad himself is looking for an ancient evil, birthed long ago in the glory days of Alyxin herself, as he wants to bring the creature back to life.

 

**And here we have it everyone! The next installment of Quarrels with Sorcery and Hide! I do apologize for the long delay in posts, as I just got caught up with real world issues and couldn’t get around to typing this out as soon as I wanted it to be. Anyways! This is the chapter at hand, and I do hope you all enjoyed it! We all got to witness the bad guys and their true intentions! Let me get the agenda for you all! Agenda: Hellsing Story, Fallout Story, Halo Story, Destiny Story, Star-Crossed Lovers, Multiverse Story, Steampunk Story, Heroes of the Armor, Curseborn Story, A Utopia of False Hope, Endeavors of the Sea, Blazing Ties. Until next time everyone! <3**


End file.
